The present invention relates to an indicator needle of an automotive instrument.
There has been a LED indicator needle of a type in which LED (light emitting diode) chips are embedded into the indicator needle, as an indicator needle of an automotive instrument. This LED indicator needle has such a disadvantage that there is no way to increase its light emitting luminance except for increasing the number of the LED chips so that the luminance of the LED chips is ineffectively used. Further, the LED indicator needle has another disadvantage that it has a smaller strength than a general indicator needle, since a coagulating material is used as a protective layer for protecting the chips.